


The Final Day

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [13]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1, Fallout 2
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Somewhat, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: They'd told Helena to let her go.





	The Final Day

They'd told Helena to let her go. Grandma Kit was old, all her disappearance meant was that she wanted to die alone. But Helena couldn't -wouldn't- accept that. Why wouldn't Grandma Kit want to die surrounded by those she loved? Which was why, that same night, Helena slipped out of her house, grabbed a hunting spear, and left the only place she'd ever known.

Helena had imagined what life beyond the walls, but it'd completely defied her expectations. She'd expected it to be more... barren. It was still a harsh and unforgiving place, but, if she was being honest, Helena was a little disappointed. In her later years, Grandma Kit had developed a limp that made her much easier to track. But as Helena strode across the hard earth, she became aware of noise around her. Whether the origin of the noise was the wind or some life form that she had yet to learn about, it was unnerving, to say the least. Was this what it had been like for Grandma Kit all those years ago? It was strangely thrilling, to walk the same path that she had once walked. Thrilling, yet also concerning. Where was Grandma Kit going and why?  Helena bit her lip, sweeping some of her hair out of her face. Grandma Kit was old and her stamina was not what it once was. Hopefully Helena could convince her to go back before she seriously injured herself.

The sun was setting by the time that Helena had found Grandma Kit. She was standing at the yawning mouth of a cave, staring into it and leaning heavily on her walking stick.

"Grandma Kit? What are you doing?" She called, sprinting up. Grandma Kit turned, before smiling in a warm but confused away.

"My child. What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you! You need to come back to Arroyo."

"Why? Is there a crisis? Is half the village on fire?" Kit jokingly asked.

"No... but we need you."

Grandma Kit sighed, before hobbling to her Granddaughter and placing her hand on her shoulder.

"My dear child... You don't need me anymore. Both you and your mother are more than capable."

"But-"

"I think I taught you well. I know that you are ready." Kit finished. Helena sighed, glancing away.

"What if you're wrong?" She murmured. 

"You know that won't be the case. Besides, I’ll get to see Pat again soon." Grandma Kit whispered, reaching down to kiss her on the cheek. Helena wiped away a tear before turning and walking away. When she glanced back, Grandma Kit was gone.


End file.
